Small electronic devices, such as web cameras or cellular phones, need to capture sounds in severe noise conditions or when a talker is at some distance from the device. In general, mobile or hand held electronic devices are engineered to make the signal (e.g., speaker's voice) to noise (e.g., everything from the outside world besides the speaker's voice) ratio high. This happens when the device is hold close to the mouth. A high signal to noise ratio provides a high perceptual sound quality without requiring any additional processing. When the device is moved away from the mouth the signal to noise ratio becomes low, leading to lower perceptual audio quality.